


Surprisingly Uncomplicated

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Raphael isn’t straight, though what he is is something he’s only recently started putting a name to.So when the new hire asks, “Are you going to Pride?” Raphael freezes.
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Surprisingly Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a relatively accurate recounting of the first time I said the words "I'm asexual" out loud to another human being. Happy Pride!

Raphael is very content working take-out so he can avoid the majority of the servers _and_ the majority of the patrons, and only have to deal with people in very short bursts.

His little corner by the back register is peaceful and quiet - but when someone _does_ wander over he’s essentially trapped there, which is how he finds himself conversing with one of the new hires who is very openly gay. Which is great. Raphael himself isn’t straight, though _what_ he is is something he’s only recently started putting a name to, and while a majority of his friends are part of the LGBTQ+ community and he speaks pretty inclusively of it, he’s never openly said the words before outside some late night ‘what-if’ and ‘I think I might…’ chats with close friends.

So when the new hire asks, “Are you going to Pride?” Raphael freezes.

“Sorry, you know, I just assumed you were gay but I never actually asked. What is your sexuality?” It comes so out of nowhere that Raphael isn’t ready for the question and panics.

“It’s… complicated,” he says, grateful for the sudden call for him to come to the front for an order. He disappears without another word.

The entire time he forces a smile and works with the customer, however, his heart races. Is it really that complicated? He really doesn’t think it is, personally, but he’s afraid it might be once he starts talking about it and trying to explain it. While he knows he has every right to keep it to himself it feels, in this moment, too close to _lying_ about it.

Which is why when he returns to the back room, with the new hire still lingering around, he says in a rushed breath before he can lose his resolve, “Actually, it isn’t that complicated. I’m Asexual.”

Raphael tries to play it off like it’s casual, like this isn’t the first time he’s said it out loud to someone else - not even his closest friends let alone this guy at work he barely knows, but inside he’s tensed and ready for the slew of inevitable awkward questions.

“Really? That’s cool. My cousin is Ace.”

“Cool,” Raphael agrees, feeling more than a little shellshocked over how easy that was. He knows it won’t always be that easy, but the fact that he’s already thinking of all the other times he’s going to tell people is a good sign.

“Sorry if I put you on the spot earlier. I didn’t mean to,” the guy adds. Raphael knows he probably looked as horrified as he felt at that moment, even if it was all for the best.

“It’s fine,” he says, waving it off. It’s more than fine. This is the best he’s felt in a long while, the start of a weight lifting off his chest. “I just haven’t told many people, but it isn’t a secret or anything.”

It isn’t, and it never will be again if he can help it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
